


Misundertsandings

by achieve_hams



Series: Jeremy Week 2017 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 2, Humor, Jeremy Week, Mentions of Violence, Officer Johnson - OC, and Miles, for chapter two:, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_hams
Summary: The Fakes keep getting tripped up by this Rimmy Tim guy and it gets to the point where he's dubbed “the most feared man in Los Santos.”OR Everyone in the FAHC has an aneurysm and Lindsay is innocent.OR Jeremy Week Day 2: Rimmy Tim Persona





	1. Misundertandings

**Author's Note:**

> For Jeremy Week! Hope You enjoy! 
> 
> You also don't need to read the second chapter if you don't want to. It's just a little extra bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edited: 11/21/17

It was safe to say that the Fake AH Crew **hated** Rimmy Tim.

It started off innocently enough: a new assassin making a name for himself, blowing some shit up, your usual disturbing the peace. Everyone in the crew thought he would get picked up by a crew – much like Ryan had when he was still full Vagabond persona – at some point, or he would be taken out by another crew that got tired of his antics.

It wasn’t until Rimmy Tim had messed with the Fakes did they have a problem. He had fucked up a heist (a very important heist), by killing the guy they needed to interrogate and were planning to steal from. Not only did he kill the guy, he got the cops called on him, so as soon they showed up there was the Fakes: standing in front of a dead guy and millions of dollars in stolen paintings in the next room. Needless to say, they were arrested (for all of a half an hour) and all the paintings were returned to museums out of LS. No take away and time spent in a jail cell for no reason.

The Fakes were willing to overlook it for the time being. Plenty of other people had screwed them over and they had more important things to work on, like all the new crews that have been popping up. So Rimmy Tim was just the occasional annoyance…until he fucked up four more heists.

It was a series that they were doing. This time billions of dollars worth of paintings, books, and sculptures, along with a huge pain-in-everyone's-ass crew that deserved everything that the Fakes were going to give them.

But, every. Single. Heist. Was interrupted by fucking Rimmy Tim. Every time, as soon as they arrived, the alarm would go off and a fucking purple and orange truck would be driving away and there would be nothing but guys pointing guns at them, the Fakes! All four heists went this way.

Gavin almost cried in frustration when they had been outsmarted again. Michael shot someone at least 1,000 times and Ryan made a dent in the car, with his hand. Now they had a fucking rivalry with Rimmy Tim.

It wasn’t until they actually saw him did they put a hit on him. It had been three months since the four-heists fiasco, that they heard from him again. It was on the news this time.

_Criminal under the alias Rimmy Tim goes on a missile rampage downtown._

And then there was the picture. A fucking 5 foot nothing, dressed in ugly ass orange pants with a purple blazer, and a fucking cowboy hat and sunglasses!

Gavin actually cried this time, Michael almost blew up the whole penthouse, and Ryan wasn’t seen for almost two weeks afterwards.

No one cared about the Fakes anymore. With all the new crews and Rimmy Tim fucking shit up, it got to the point where no one even cared that they were using the rocket bikes and blowing shit up _, in the fucking airport and army base_!

This was when Trevor stepped in. Trevor dropped the news that the hit they put out for Rimmy online was somehow overridden because no one wanted to take a bounty on him.

So, Geoff and Jack came up with a new plan. They were going to kidnap Rimmy Tim and kill him theirselves. 

This ended up taking months and many sleepless nights on Trevor and Gavin’s parts and a lot of blowing things up in frustration from literally everyone else.

But, they finally found him. Someone named Rimp Yuckle owned an apartment in the same building as them and they were able to connect him to Rimmy Tim.

This time Trevor cried.

They all marched down ten floors immediately – no planning – with guns and knives in every crevice and pocket. Ryan kicked open the door as soon as they got there and there were met with… a tall lanky guy planning Xbox?

“Jeremy! What did I say about throwing open the doors? Just because we have money doesn’t mean you need to be constantly breaking everything. And yes, I’m still mad about Sir Tostertin.” Said the guy without looking away from what looked like an impressive tower looking thing in Minecraft.

The Fakes were too shocked to say anything.

“What are talking about, Matt?” Another voice said from the kitchen.

“I said,” The Matt guy started to shout just as the other walked out of the kitchen holding a monster with a tank top and pair of jeans on. He dropped the monster as soon as he saw them.

Matt stopped and looked over as he heard the almost full can hit the floor. He started to scream “Jeremy” as he saw the liquid run everywhere but it died on his lips as he caught sight of the Fakes standing in the door way: loaded with weapons.

“Is one of you… Rimmy Tim?” Ryan questioned. Matt immediately pointed at the other guy.

“That’s me…” The guy said, “but you can just call me Jeremy. Um, what’s up with all the weapons? Do you need help with a job? Matt usually deals with that.” Matt waved, still eyeing the weapons.

“Do we need help with a- what?!”

“You just give up your name like that?!”

Gavin and Geoff shouted at the same time. Jeremy and Matt looked taken aback.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Trevor laughed a little hysterically, “You two are behind the most feared man in Los Santos? The ones that fucked up out heists?”

These idiots couldn’t possibly behind the fucking up of their heists and the most feared people in the city. It was just preposterous.

“What?” Jeremy questioned. “What heists?”

“Also, ‘Most feared man’?” Matt snorted. Jeremy looked a little indignant at that.

“Do you idiots not watch the news?” Michael’s voice sounded murderous. “Or have any idea what you’ve been doing?"

“No cable,” Matt shrugged.

“And Matt says it’s not safe to have twitters.”

“And we also have no idea who you are,” Matt said.

“Oh my god!” Jack roared laughing. The looks on everyone’s faces were too much for her to handle and she stumbled out into the hallway where she bumped into Lindsay.

Lindsay stepped into the room and looked around.

“Hey Jeremy, Matt.” She nodded at both of them then looked at the rest of the Fakes. They all held faces of shock. “What are y’all doing in their apartment?” She questioned innocently.

“WOT?” Gavin finally shouted, not being able to hold it in anymore

“Lindsay, please don’t tell me these are those gamer friends you have?” Michael looked as though he was ready to die as he asked her that question.

“Yeah, why?”

 

The Fakes all started making noises ranging from exclamations of “oh my god,” laughing, groaning, and crying. Jeremy and Matt just looked at each other and shrugged. Matt when back to his game

“THAT’S RIMMY TIM!” Michael yelled at her, not unkindly.

“Ohhhhhhhh, yeah, that makes sense.” She said.

They erupted into another round of inhuman sounds and Trevor collapsed in the recliner chair and put his head in his hands. They could all still hear Jack laughing even though she was well down the hallway at this point.

Jeremy just shrugged again and stepped over the mess on the floor and picked up a controller as he sat next to Matt. Lindsay came over and plopped down too.

“So watcha building?” Lindsay asked as the three tried to collectively ignore the mess that was the Fake AH crew.


	2. Extra Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Johnson and Luna have to deal with the Fake's antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very self-indulgent extra that will only be posted here! It's really a throw back to my first fic I posted on Archive.

“Geoffrey, that’s bullshit! I did not cry at all!” Gavin yelled from the cell adjacent to him at the same time Matt muttered “was I really that oblivious?” from next to Geoff. Michael and Jack were cracking up from the cell across from them.

Officer Johnson sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Ramsey, I asked you how many of those people caught were apart of your crew, not how you acquired a new team member.”

“A fake team member.” Muttered officer Luna. No one really believed that the Fakes actually had another member, and Rimmy Tim at that. Jeremy and Matt had been taking their time settling in and training with Ryan and Gav. Everyone thought that Rimmy was dead because they haven’t heard from him in a few months. He’d become local cryptid.

Meg often sent them all snaps she found online that had a purple and orange object and the caption “is that Rimmy Tim???” or “Rimmy Tim ain’t slick.” Michael and Jeremy both got a kick out of them.

“Just cause you don’t believe Luna, doesn’t mean it ain’t real,” Michael said, winking at Luna from where he was leaning on the cell bars.

“What’s the point of asking, Johnson? Your boys aren’t competent enough to keep us long enough even get all our names.” Ryan said from the end of the cell room where he was sitting by himself.

“Getting insulted by Ryan? I’d visit www.StillInTheGlare.com,” A voice said from behind Johnson and Luna. They whipped around to see Jeremy in full Rimmy Tim glory. His first appearance since being with the Fakes. Geoff felt a little proud.

Jeremy quickly knocked out Luna and shot Johnson in the chest as the Fakes either groaned or laughed.

Geoff cackled even harder as he heard Johnson screaming and cursing their names from the other room. All of them knew she hated respawning.

“I think it’s time to get out of here boys,” Trevor said dropping down from the ceiling with a sticky bomb in one hand and a bag of more explosives in the other.

“Hell yes!” the lads ( plus Ryan) all exclaimed at once. Jeremy and Michael started to elbow each other to get to the bag.  Jack caught Geoff’s eye and smiled. Jeremy really was fitting in with the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @achieve-hams

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: achieve-hams


End file.
